back to the beginning
by marbear691984
Summary: Starts back at the beginning AU with Lilly alive.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Veronica Mars and I am 16 years old. I live in Neptune, California. I was born and raised here. I use to be what we called a 09er which is the rich, popular kids at my high school but now I'm a 06er which is right above food stamp level. My dad use to be Sheriff and use to make good money. I use to be best friends with 2 of the richest families in Neptune, The Kane's and the Echolls. Lilly Kane was my best friend since kindergarten and I use to date her brother Duncan and Logan Echolls was my other best friend. All of that changed when Lilly's then boyfriend Casey Gant joined a cult and I decided to intervene and talk him out of it. Well it turned out the place wasn't so bad. Casey's grandmother had died and left her fortune to Casey and his parents wanted to make sure they didn't lose their gravy train so when Casey left his grandmother's funeral his parents had him kidnapped by this guy who was gonna "deprogram" him. I witnessed this and called my dad who went and arrested the guy. Well Casey had already been "deprogrammed" and so my dad was made a laughing stock of Neptune. He was recalled as Sheriff and we had to move. My friends disowned me for turning Casey's parents in now they make my life a living hell. Every day my ex best friends do horrible things to me. My tires are slashed every day; I'm called a slut and get treated like a social pariah. Well today I'm going to show them that they aren't gonna bring me down. Tonight it Shelly Pomroy's party and I plan on going.

I get to Shelly's when things are in full swing and start to walk in when I see Duncan with Shelly. This upsets me a lot. I love Duncan Kane and well one day he just stops talking to me technically we never broke up since he hasn't said 1 word to me. I just walk by at some point someone hands me a drink. Well don't look a gift horse and all that so I down the drink. I start to feel dizzy and sit down and close my eyes for just a se…..

**Lilly POV**

I'm in the corner of the living room when I see Veronica walk in. God I miss her so much but I have to keep up appearances show everyone whose boss blah blah. Even Casey is saying Logan and the guys are taking things too far with Veronica but I threatened with death if anyone physically harms her. Words are one thing. I lose track of Veronica and just go about the party after about 2 hours have gone by I get up and head to the bathroom. I pass by a door to one of the rooms and hear noises. Well at least someone's having a good time. On my way back I notice the door to the same room is now open I just happen to look into the room and see Veronica lying and the bed. What the hell? I walk into the room and notice her clothes are ripped and she looks like she has been beaten. I scream and rush over to her and notice she isn't breathing. I look at her neck and see bruises like someone had strangled her. I start to cry that's when I feel strong arms grab me and pull me away from her. Oh god what have I done!

**Logan POV**

I was down the hall talking to Dick when I heard Lilly scream. I run down to where she is and walk into the room and see Veronica lying there lifeless. I tell Dick to grab Lilly and I get beside Veronica and step on something I look down and see it's her underwear. What the fuck happened in here? I check for a pulse and its faint but there then I check to see if she's breathing which she's not. I give her mouth to mouth and she finally starts to breath. I faintly hear sirens in the background. Good some was smart enough to call 911. I turn to ask Lilly what happened when I feel Veronica wake up. She sees everyone starring at her and goes to move when she winces in pain. I grab her and pick her up and start to carry her to the front door. She curls into me and starts crying. Whoever did this to her is gonna pay and pay BIG!

**Veronica POV**

I'm not sure what happened all I know it I wake up and Lilly is one side of my hospital bed and Logan is on the other. Both are asleep with their heads on my bed and holding my hands. I stir and Logan wakes up. I ask him what had happened and he told me all he knew. After he was finished the door opened and there was my dad. Logan stands up and walks over to him and tells him what had happened leaving out the fact that he had stepped on my underwear. I'll have to thank him for that later. A little while later the new Sheriff Don Lamb comes in. Lamb was one of my dad's deputies and a great guy. We were lucky he got Sheriff since my dad became a P.I. and Don helps him out all the time. I always thought of Don as like a big brother. Boy does big brother look pissed. Logan goes through the story once more this time Lilly has woke up and added what she knew in. I know from the look he gives me that the doctors told him I was raped but he was keeping that part to himself thank god. My room was already crowded when there was a knock at the door. Dick Casablancas walks in and heads over to Logan to tell him all that he had found out at the party. He looks over at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"Hey Ronnie how ya doin?" he asks

"I'm ok Dick thanks." I respond

"Just so you know Ronnie Logan and I are gonna find out who did this and are gonna make them pay! We may have said hurtful things takin out some anger on you but everyone was told HANDS OFF!"

"Thanks Dick. But you guys should just let Don and my dad handle this."

"Hell no Ronnie! This was steppin over a boundary!" he says and walks over and hugs me. Wow could this day get any weirder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Veronica POV**

After things calmed down my dad said he needed to go take care of Backup and Lilly said Celeste was ringing her phone off the hook so she had to go home. Logan said he would stay with me and Dick said he was going to talk to a few other people to see what he could find out. I sat there for a bit just staring into space as Logan watched me

"Ronnie, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I was just pissed off at your dad for doing that to Casey's dad and couldn't understand why you were not standing with us. The other night Casey finally told us that your dad was in the right and that his dad did have him brainwashed. That would be why Casey now sports 2 black eyes, one from me and one from Lilly."

"Logan you guys did some really nasty things to me but I know that this wasn't your doing. This was someone that wanted to take their anger out on a person that was helpless and wouldn't fight back."

Logan's phone rings

**Logan POV**

My phone rings and I answer it. It's Dick. He found out that Luke and Sean had GHB at the party. I tell him we will handle it in the morning. Veronica looks at me and does her head tilt thing

"Was that Dick? What did he find out?"

"Nothin, just apparently Madison wrote slut on your car." Which was true Shelly made her do it.

After 15 minutes of her going ape shit she finally calms down. She looks at me with her head tilt again.

"Logan this is weird of me to ask but would you curl up with me? Lilly use to when my mom would have one of her bad days and it always made me feel better."

I look at her shocked but nod and curl in the bed with her back to my front and my chin on the top of her head. This actually felt right for some reason. It was then that I knew I was in love with Veronica Mars.

**Lilly POV**

I got home. Before I could get out of the car Celeste was screaming at me asking what had happened at the party. How the hell had she found out? She started talking about donut and I looked at her confused. I walk past her and up to Duncan's room and there he is rocking back and forth in the corner of the room looking like he took a beating. What the hell? I go over to him and he looks at me and starts to cry and screams Veronica. Oh god please don't tell me Duncan did this to her!

About 4 hours later there's a knock at the door. Its 3:07 am who the hell could that be? I answer it and there was Sheriff Lamb. Man is he FINE!

"Lilly go get your parents, I'm here for Duncan."

"Why?"

"Sean Friedrich was found murdered tonight and Duncan was the last person that anyone saw him with oh and Lilly we found traces of Veronicas blood on Sean. Either Sean hurt her; if so he better be glad he's dead. Or whoever killed Sean hurt her, in which case he will be dead."

Then Celeste and dad showed up the sheriff explained to them what they had learned and promised to get Duncan to the sheriff's office. I decided to go tell Veronica and Logan what had happened. I get to the hospital and walk into her room and stop in my tracks, well its damn time! There they were cuddling together. I take a picture with my phone then go over and wake them up. I tell them all that I had learned. Veronica looks at me

"Lilly, I think I know what happened. I remember parts now. Call Don and my dad and Dick and the Kane's I only want to relive this once."

**Veronica POV**

Lilly and Logan called everyone. So here we all are in my hospital room. Logan was behind me and I was leaning into him. And man did it feel right. Lilly was sitting at the end of my bed with her head in my lap as I stroked her hair. My dad was in the chair beside my bed looking at Logan like he wanted to shot him, I look up and Don has the same look. I can't help but laugh.

"OK so I remember getting to the party. At some point someone hand's me a drink. I down it not really thinking. A little while later I feel dizzy and sit on the lawn chair outside. Everything becomes hazy after that but I remember flashes of Sean on top of me choking me" at this point Logan's grip on me tightens "Then more flashes of Sean, then I hear Duncan screaming and then I don't feel Sean on me" at this point there's not a dry eye in the room "Then flashes of Duncan beating the crap out of Sean. Then I'm not sure it gets quite and then I see a tall black man come in and that's all I remember." I look at Don "Please Don, Duncan was only trying to protect me! Don't arrest him." I cry

Don looks at me "I'm sorry Ronnie but no matter what Duncan killed Sean my hands are tied."


	3. Chapter 3

Come on people REVIEW! REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!

**Veronica POV**

I was crying so hard at this point and Logan just held me. I had to figure out how to help Duncan. Then it hit me

"Wait! Duncan has epilepsy! He must have blacked out!" I cried

Jake and Celeste looked at me in shock the Jake said "Of course you know your Veronica Mars" 

"I'm sorry I wanted to figure out what was wrong with him so I did a little research."

Celeste looked at me and sighed "There is something you should all know, I know the reason Duncan did what he did he thinks you're his sister Veronica."

"WHAT?" everyone in the room said at once

"It's a possibility Veronica I was sleeping with your mother at the time you were conceived." Jake added

"I told him when it looked like the two of you were getting serious" Celeste said

I looked at my dad and he had a sad look on his face

"Dad? Daddy what's wrong?" I cried

"Veronica I found out from your mother last week, you are Jake's daughter. I'm so sorry honey I never wanted you to find out like this."

Everyone was silent. Lilly spoke first "I knew there was a reason I loved you so much Veronica Mars!"

I laughed at Lilly she always knew how to break the tension.

"If he thought he was protecting his sister and if you can prove he has blackouts due to epilepsy then I may be able to persuade the DA to lessen the charges but the man who helped him will be charged harshly. Any idea who it was Jake?" Don said

"Clarence Weidman, my head of security" Jake said

"OK well I'm going to go talk to the DA and see what we can do, get better Shorty and call me if you need anything." Don said as he left the room.

Jake looked at me and said "Veronica we need to discuss this but it can wait awhile."

"There is nothing to discuss, I may be your blood but my dad is my family. End of story. I don't want your money or whatever else."

"Veronica…" Jake started

"She said she doesn't want to talk about it dad lets drop it" Lilly said

"Ok well we are going to check on Duncan. No matter what Veronica you are my daughter and I will love you just remember that." Jake said then him and Celeste left

This was all too much for me to take in. "Dad I'm really tired"

"Sure honey. Lilly, Logan let's give her some time to rest"

"Can Lilly stay? I don't want to be alone"

"You bet I can sis!"

A month passed by. I got out of the hospital after just a few days and Lilly had practically moved in with me. The DA had decided to charge Duncan with aggravated assault resulting in manslaughter. He ended up getting probation because he was a minor. School was weird the fact that I was really a Kane spread like wildfire and everyone was being extra nice to me. Luckily summer came quickly. Lilly went off to college at Hearst last week and me, Logan, Duncan, Dick and the rest would be Seniors. Tomorrow is the first day of our senior year this should be interesting. I pull up to school in my LeBaron and park as I walk towards the school see a crowd gathered at the flag pole I walk up and see a black kid taped to the flag pole naked with snich wrote on him, wow someone cannot spell. Must be a PCHer. I walk up to him and shove a kid out of the way who calls me a freak then turns around and sees its me and practically falls to his knees and says sorry. He knows if he messes with me Duncan would have his balls for breakfast. I of course can handle my own but Duncan has the murder rap. I cut the kid down and help him off the flag pole as we walk to the parking lot I see Logan pull up.

"Hey Logan got any spare clothes in Big Bird?" I ask

"Stop calling her that! And yeah I do why?" He asks eying the black kid with my sweater covering his lower half

"PCHer's got the new kid and stole his clothes. I'm sure he doesn't wanna wear my sweater as a skirt all day"

Logan goes and grabs some board shorts and a tee shirt and throws them at the kid "Sure, my charitable donation for the month" he smirks I shoot him a look and he laughs as the kid changes Duncan comes up

"Hey sis what's happenin?" he asks

"Oh your sister here has found a stray" Logan tells him

"HAHA your so funny asshole. The PCHer's taped this kid to the flag pole naked and stole his clothes"

"You sure you want to get involved in a PCHer thing" Duncan asked worriedly

"Weevil and I are tight. If it wasn't them I would have left him there. By the way what's your name?"I ask the kid

"Wallace Fennell. I just moved here."

"Well Wallace I'm Veronica Mars, this is Duncan Kane my brother and this is Logan Echolls our obligatory psychotic jackass."

"HEY!" Logan says "You know you love me, and one of these days you will go out with me" 

"Yeah and I'll kick your ass!" Duncan adds

"Boys! It's time for class we better go" I say "What's your first class Fennell?"

"English with Mr. Fitz" he says

"Us too come on" I say

The day goes by without a hitch Wallace hung around with us most of the day as I was leaving I saw some of the football team laughing at something and walk over they see me coming and run as I get closer I see a sophomore named James in a dress cuffed to the fence. I walk over to him and pull out my lock picking kit and get him down. I grab his clothes from the dumpster and keep watch while he changed

"Are you ok James?" I ask

"You... you know my name?" he asks

"Of course you write for the Navigator I take it the meatheads didn't like the article on how the cheerleaders are better athletes than they are?" I chuckle

"No they didn't. Thanks Veronica"

"No problem. I'll make sure its spread that you're under the protection of the 09er's so you won't get picked on again" I say

"Please don't that will just make it worse!" He cries out

"You sure?" I ask

"Positive"

"Ok but if you need anything let me know"  
>"thanks Veronica"<p>

2 months went by and Wallace had become one of the gang my bff of sorts when Lilly wasn't around. I also made friends with our resident hacker Mac. She was my Q and I her Bond. I started taking on cases at school, kids wanting dirt on their parents and stuff when Mac came to me and I found out she was switched at birth with Madison Sinclair. I wish that wrong could have been righted but Mac didn't want anyone to know. Mac was coming up with a purity test that she wanted to sell to the school and I was helping her work out some bugs. We were in the computer lab when I heard gunshots.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sad I'm not getting any reviews. Reviews make me write faster people!

**Veronica's POV**

I heard the gunshot and dove under the desk Mac followed me. She looked at me with a scared look in her eye

"V I don't want to be in here alone" she practically cried

I got to thinking, the journalism room was directly across the hall and with it being 3rd period it would be full of the football team. That should be safe enough I grabbed Mac and told her to stay behind me and get ready to run. I looked in the hallway and saw other kids running around diving into classrooms. I told Mac to run and we darted across the hallway. When we got there I told the guys to barricade the door and window. I looked around and saw who was in the room there was 3 guys from the football team a couple from the basketball team and Dick. Wait what was Dick doing here? He saw me give him a look and he walked over to me.

"Hey Ronnie, probably wonderin why I'm in here now instead of 5th. Well I missed the deadline on my last 2 articles and Ms. Dumas said that if I missed another she would fail me so I skipped science and came in here to write. Are you and Mac ok? Was that gunshots?" He said

"Yeah we are fine Dick. Yes those were gunshots and they were not that far away." I finished scanning the room and saw James in the corner.

"Hey James, you ok?"  
>He looks up at me and gets a panicked look on his face."NO! Veronica you need to leave you are not suppose to be here!" he says grabbing my arm. Dick was on him in a second<p>

"Dude let her go now or my fist is gonna meet your face." Dick says

"Fine I guess I have to do this" he says and pulls out a gun and points it at Dick

I jump in front of Dick "James what the hell are you doing?" I ask

"Making them all pay! I am tired of the humiliation everyday! Veronica you are not supposed to be here! You are the only one that has ever been nice to me. Just leave so I can do this"

"James I am not going to leave my friends to be slaughtered! If you want to do it then you have to kill me too"

I had James distracted so one of the boys from the football team took this as an opening and dove for him. I ran over to try and stop it. The gun went off and we all froze. All of the sudden my stomach felt like it was on fire. I fell to the ground and everything went black.

**Logan's POV**

Duncan and I had just got to school late because we had gone surfing. We pulled up into the parking lot and saw kids running out of the building. What the hell? DK and I ran up to Wallace who was standing next to Ronnie's car.

"Wallace, what the hell happened?" I asked

"There's a guy with a gun in the building. 2 shots were heard. Someone said one came from the journalism class room."

"Where is Veronica, Wallace?" DK asks

"Computer room" He said sadly

"Wait the computer room across from the journalism room?" I ask

All Wallace could do was nod. I looked at DK and he nodded. We both took off running towards the computer room. When we got there I saw Mac and Ronnie's stuff but neither was here. I heard what sounded like Dick yelling from the journalism room and heard him say Ronnie.

"Did he just say Ronnie please don't die?" DK said with tears in his eyes

"God I hope not!" I said

We counted to three then busted the door in. I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Dick was shirtless over Veronica with his shirt pressed to her stomach and Mac was balling cradling Veronica's head. Above them stood that sophomore James with a gun.

I rushed him and started beating the crap out of him. When I was done I had the gun.

"What the fuck man! Veronica defended you, told me and DK to make sure no 09er messed with you. She even asked me to talk to Butch and get the football team to back off and this is how you repay her?"

All James could do was curl up into a ball and cry. I rushed over to Veronica and took Mac's place holding her head.

"Come on V stay with us!" I cried. Tears were now running down my face. I looked up and DK was crying too. Dick had grabbed his phone and called 911 and told them we had the shooter and that a student had been shot. Duncan grabbed his phone and called Mr. Mars and then his dad and told them what had happened.

A few hours later in the hospital. The doctor came up to Mr. Mars and Jake and told them her Liver had been damaged and she needed a transplant. We asked what that meant and the doctor told us that someone with a matching blood type could give up part of their liver and it would be attached to Veronica's injured liver and that would help it heal as long as she did not reject it.

Duncan called Lilly and had her rush to the hospital and we all had ourselves tested. Even Dick came and had himself tested to see if he could help. A few hours later the doctor came back and looked at me

"Logan you were a match, so if you agree it looks like she will get a piece of your liver. Just to inform you it is an extensive procedure. After this it will be at least 2 months before you can surf again. Do you still want to do this?"

"Of course I do. That's my best friend in there" I said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long I was gonna have It betaed but getting it back was taking too long and I left you guys hanging for way too long so here ya go as usual please review! **

**Keith's POV**

As the doctors prepared Logan for the surgery Lilly went in to be with Veronica. I sat outside trying to go through everything that had just happened. My little girl had been through so much in the last year, some of it was even my fault. If I would have dropped the case against the Gant's Lilly and Logan would have been there with Veronica the night of the party and Duncan would not be a murderer. Veronica would be a nice normal girl who would not get involved with a boy with a gun. Well that's probably not true because the boy threatened her friends and Veronica's nothing if not loyal. I just wish the past year was different because she deserves so much. Maybe just maybe it would be for her own good to go live with the Kane's.

**Lilly's POV**

"Wow life just keeps on coming huh Sis? Are our lives EVER gonna be normal? Ha look who I'm asking the queen drama producer." I said

"Lilly why are you talking to yourself? It's not normal." Veronica said weakly

"Hey sis you're up!"

"Yeah what's going on now? What's wrong with me?"

"You were shot Hun. The bullet damaged your liver and you have to have an operation to fix it. Your getting a piece of someone else's liver."

"I'm getting a piece of someone else's liver? Who's?"

"Mine." I turn around and there is Logan in his hospital gown in a wheelchair

"Logan? What's going on?" Veronica asks

"We all got tested to see if we were a match to donate some of our liver, even Dick came and got tested. Logan was the only one who matched." I said

"Logan why in the world would you do that for me? Don't you know that the recovery from this kind of thing is long and hard? You won't be able to surf for like 3 months!" Veronica said

"Doctor said 2 months" Logan said with his signature smirk

"Veronica, you need to calm down ok? Getting worked up before a big surgery like this is not good for you" I said

The doctor walks in at that moment "Ok guys, Logan you need to get back to your room and finish the prep and Lilly you should go because we need to finish prepping Veronica as well." He said

"Sure thing Doc" Logan said

"I'll see you after the surgery sis." I said

"Do me a favor Lil will you tell everyone I love them and will see them soon? And give Duncan and my dad a hug from me. Oh and tell Dick I said good job" Veronica said

"Tell Dick, Dick Casablancas good job?" I laughed

"Yeah he saved my life you know" she said

"Yeah, ok ill tell him even though it will give him a heart attack" I laughed

I went out to the waiting room. Duncan and Dick were sitting on one side of the room with Mr. Mars and My dad and Celeste sat on the other.

"The doctor just sent me out they are getting Logan and Veronica ready for the surgery. Veronica wanted me to tell everyone she loves you and Dick she wanted me to tell you good job" I said

"Whoa Veronica Mars said good job to me? Has hell frozen over?" Dick laughed

"That's what I said, but she said you did save her life so you deserve it" I said to him

"Well I'll take what I can get from her" he said smiling

The next few hours went by very slowly finally after what had seemed like days the doctor came out.

"They are both doing very well. I was able to perform the surgery without any complications and so far Veronica's body has not rejected Logan's Liver. The next few months are going to be critical no strenuous activities for either of them and absolutely NO ALCOHOL! If either of them drinks alcohol it the next few months especially it could be fatal because Logan is missing a piece of his liver so it's having to work extra hard to make up for the part that's missing and if alcohol is consumed while the liver is still trying to rebuild its self he could go into toxic shock and possibly die. The same goes for Veronica. I'm counting on all of you to make sure they both stay safe." The doctor said


End file.
